


Uno Kiss

by MyBrainHurts



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Awkward Kissing, Awkwardness, Fluff and Smut, Forehead Kisses, Kissing Games, Light Angst, M/M, Neck Kissing, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:51:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4243203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyBrainHurts/pseuds/MyBrainHurts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Shit, they already managed to make this awkward. They just weren't big on skinship, that was all."<br/>Bigbang plays a kissing game. Somehow Seungri and Daesung keep losing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Uno Kiss

He should've known that their hyungs had planned this. Should've known when they suggested the game. Should've known when he and Seungri lost two times in a row. 

Of course it was an awful plan, it didn't work the way they hoped it would. Not even close. They could've known that it would backfire. He knew that they had meant no harm, but still, still they ruined everything for him.

Their relationship had been so much better, they weren't as awkward, he could tease Seungri, they had fun together, had refreshing conversations. But it seemed like it wasn't enough for their hyungs, they had to interfere. Now, they weren't able to look into each others eyes again, could hardly speak a sentence, couldn't overcome their problems.

He thought the game was stupid the second Jiyong explained it. Well, the game was actually Uno which is fun; what was stupid was the punishment for the two losers. But he played along, he had to. They were all gathered together at Taeyang's place, enjoying a fun late afternoon. Their schedules were so packed, that they didn't have many of those. They weren't drinking either which should have been a clue that something was fishy. So, he didn't want to ruin the mood. The chances that he and Seungri would both lose more than once weren't that big, so it wouldn't matter. And he didn't care if he had to kiss one of his hyungs.

“Okay, so the rules are simple. You all know how to play Uno. The last two people with cards left have to kiss each other on the forehead, when the same two people lose a second time they kiss on the cheek, then, third time, a peck on the mouth, then they really kiss on the mouth for at least 10 seconds, fifth time they have to give each other a hickey on the neck, sixth time they french kiss. If the same two people lose the seventh time, they lost the game and both have to do our bae bae choreography together, in their underwear. And we'll obviously film the whole thing.”

“It doesn't matter how often you lose, it only matters how often the same two people lose, understood?” Taeyang added.

Yes, he should've known. What a stupid game, what ridiculous rules. He should've known when they sat down on the floor, when the others sat next to each other in an instance, when Jiyong riffled, dealt out the cards and exchanged a smug glance with Taeyang. He thought he was just paranoid.

They didn't lose the the first round.

Taeyang and Jiyong did. Since they were perfectly comfortable with each other they didn't mind, laughed and smacked kisses on each others forehead.

They did lose the second round. 

Top, Seungri and he had been the last ones with cards still in their hands. He noticed how twitchy Seungri was, they both still had too many cards. Then Top shouted “UNO” and got rid of his last card shortly after. There was a moment of silence.

“Whooo, Daeseungie!” the other three shouted in union. 

Ah, their couple name. He could never forget that time Seungri mentioned it on camera, that time he also called him, only him, well and Jiyong, but more importantly him, although he had been in Japan at that time.

“Do you, uh, do you want to go first, hyung?” Seungri asked. 

“Ah, yes.”

Shit, they already managed to make this awkward. They just weren't big on skinship, that was all.

Better to get over with this fast. He turned toward Seungri sitting on his left side, he stared at his forehead, avoiding Seungri's eyes at all costs.

His whole body was vibrating, he hesitated for too long, laughed uncomfortably. Then he held his breath, leant forward, his hands in his lap and pressed his lips quickly to Seungri's forehead. 

Seungri's reciprocation was just as quick, dry lips touching his skin for seconds. 

And they lost the third round. He had had a hunch when they started and now everybody else had gotten rid of their cards, leaving them to be punished.

He had trouble with breathing when Seungri leant towards him without a word and pressed a hurried kiss on his cheek. This one was a lot wetter, probably because Seungri had kept on licking his lips.

Seungri turned his cheek towards Daesung and waited.

He had expected Seungri to stay still, but Seungri started to fidget, he got impatient and turned his head to look at Daesung, so his kiss landed on the corner of Seungri's mouth instead. Thankfully, nobody commented that with words, only with stupid smirks.

Daesung won the fourth round. Top and Taeyang lost. 

They bickered who would kiss first, Taeyang won and pressed a kiss to Tops forehead. Then Top followed with a hearty kiss and a whispered “You like?”

The fifth round's losers were Seungri and Taeyang. Taeyang took Seungri's face in his hands, put a big, sloppy kiss on his forehead, while Seungri wrinkled his face. 

When they lost the sixth round, he started to think there was something fishy. And he panicked, his hands got clammy, his thoughts were racing. The punishment for the third time losing was a peck on the mouth. Like actual lip to lip contact. He had been a nervous wreck when they had to kiss each others cheeks and now...

“Does one of you want to use chapstick?”

They both ignored Taeyang. 

Daesung licked his lips. Okay, he could do this. It was just a game. He and Seungri both wanted to get over with this fast, too fast. In their hurry they didn't coordinate who would tilt their head which way and just ended up with bumping their noses painfully. 

During the quick peck, he captured Seungri's upper lip between his lips, when they both pulled back their wet lips made an embarrassingly loud smacking sound that reverberated in the silence surrounding them.

He scrunched up his face to hide how embarrassed he was, his face felt hot and his heart was beating so fast, that he felt kind of dizzy. He prayed they wouldn't lose again, he wouldn't survive a kiss longer than that. He considered telling the others he didn't want to play anymore but then he would be called a wet blanket. So he didn't.

They played the next round, he tried to hide that his hands were slightly shaking. He felt anxious. Seungri had less and less cards in his hands, Daesung kept peering his way. When Seungri won, he felt more relaxed. It didn't matter that he lost and had to exchange forehead-kisses with Jiyong. Kissing Jiyong was safe. Kissing Seungri was a risk.

They were now at round eleven, so far only Top and Taeyang had to kiss each others cheeks. Jiyong had been quite enthusiastic to kiss first Seungri, then Top on the forehead. Nobody but them had had to kiss on the lips yet.

They lost round eleven and he froze. This could just not be happening. How could both of them lose four times in just eleven rounds? He wasn't that bad at Uno. It couldn't be.

“So are you gonna move any time soon?” Jiyong asked with a sly grin.

“Seriously, are you somehow cheating? Why are we the only ones losing?” Seungri said.

Jiyong pouted and shook his head. “What are you thinking, maknae. We aren't some perverts.”

“How do you even cheat at Uno?” Taeyang chipped in.

“Now, go ahead, we don't make the rules,” Jiyong said.

Seungri stared at him incredulously. “You did. You did make the rules.”

“Ah, right.”

Then Seungri turned towards Daesung, their eyes met and both quickly looked away.

“Ah hyung, just, let's just...”

“Yeah, eh... okay.”

Out of the corner of his eyes he could see that the others were giggling like crazy. He should stop this game, right now. But how should he explain that? How could he do that without hurting Seungri somehow? He was worried it would come across as him hating Seungri or thinking he was disgusting or something. It was just a kiss, as a joke, it was a game, they were close, they could manage it, without it being weird or awkward... He wasn't able to convince himself. 

“Do it right or you gonna have to do it again.”

Helpful advice from Taeyang. They both had given up on all protest, just tried to get through the night.

They faced each other for the fourth time, Seungri tilted his head to the right, expecting Daesung to follow his lead. He did, reluctantly, he was the hyung in this relationship, after all.

Seungri closed his eyes, their faces were too close, everything was too close although they weren't even touching, yet.

He stared at Seungri. He was so pretty with his stupid white hair, his long, dark lashes quivering slightly, his perfect skin, cute nose and, of course, his lips, the lovely bow of his upper one and his full bottom lip. He felt Seungri's breath warm against his lips, he could smell him so clearly, it was a fresh, soothing smell. Daesung leaned closer, finally closed his eyes and closed the remaining distance between them.

Afterwards he wasn't sure how long they had kissed, it couldn't have been more than ten seconds, right? Normally the other people in the room would count during the punishment, but Jiyong, Taeyang and Top were completely silent. 

They kissed slowly, first a simple press of warm lips, then Seungri opened his mouth slightly, his lips gliding over Daesung's. Seungri's lips made him forget where he was and who was watching them. He wanted to touch Seungri, caress his face, instead he squashed his hands in each other and responded by pulling Seungri's lower lip with his lips. They were breathing heavily in each others mouth, their lips wet form the kiss and Daesung felt lightheaded. Ah, but they were just doing this because they had to, they were just making sure they wouldn't have to do the kiss again. Still, Daesung felt the urgent need to coax Seungri's mouth fully open with his tongue, trace his teeth and explore his mouth. He managed to control himself. This was not supposed to be a French kiss, not yet.

Seungri pulled back first.

Daesung's lips tingled. He had trouble to hide that his whole body trembled. He didn't look at anybody, just stared at the floor, waited for the next round.

“Let Seungri deal out the cards”, Top suddenly said. Jiyong looked at him in shock but recovered quickly.

“Okay, whatever. Go ahead, Seungri.”

They started round twelve. Neither of them lost.

“Now, let Daesung deal out the cards”, Seungri said. 

Round thirteen was good for a totally pleasant surprise.

“You gotta be kidding me.” 

Seungri sounded done. They lost. Again.

“Hickey, hickey, hickey,” the others cheered.

“I bet I can make a bigger hickey than you, hyung!” Seungri laughed, it sounded fake.

He leant back his head exposing his neck, Daesung eyes followed the movement, he had to gulp at the view. This game was going too far.

He still leant forward. He put his hand on Seungri's neck to hold him still, put his lips on the soft, sensitive skin, right over Seungri's pulse and sucked hard. This was way too sexual to be just for fun, too much to be downplayed later. They both knew. He felt Seungri's chest heaving fast with his quick breaths and he hoped he only imagined that his own pants got less comfortable. Daesung pulled back, not looking at the mark he left.

It was Seungri's turn. His mouth felt hot and heavy on his neck, his hand rested on Daesung's collarbone. Daesung tried to not get aroused even more, that would be the worst possible thing that could happen. Seungri sucked hard and too long. He seemed to be serious with the competition about the size of the hickey. That didn't help the comfortableness of his trousers in any way.

This was the worst night ever. How could he ever ignore and forget this? He and Seungri had only two rounds left to lose, next round was French kiss round. And at the rate they were going, none of the others would catch up with them. Then they would be the only ones that had kissed like that. How should he ever look at his dongsaeng again after he had stuck his tongue down his throat?

And after that they might have to dance together, in their underwear, with video evidence. 

Jiyong's phone rang during their fifteenth round. His face fell. It was president Yang and, according to Jiyong's serious face, he was angry.

He wanted them in his office as soon as possible and Jiyong assured him that they would come immediately. 

Daesung was worried. What happened? It had to be something bad, otherwise he wouldn't call in their time off.

Yet, on their way outside, he caught a glimpse of Seungri's face showing a variety of expressions. Seungri grinned satisfied for a second, then he looked relieved, guilty and... sad? 

And Daesung had known who had taken care of the distraction and who had made sure that their president would be angry.

Daesung's feelings mirrored Seungri's expressions, he felt unburdened but also strangely disappointed.

He couldn't forget that night, especially since Seungri hadn't bothered to hide his hickey until it had faded, it had driven Daesung mad. And the worst thing was, that Seungri's stupid mark was still visible on Daesung's neck. What was Seungri, some sort of vampire?

Daesung hadn't actually been a hundred percent sure, that the others had fiddled with the game. Until this morning, a week after the game, when he had heard Jiyong and Taeyang talk with hushed voices in a corner. He had tiptoed closer, trying to eavesdrop.

He should've known. It had been so obvious. He should've stopped this stupid game. How could he fix his relationship with Seungri again? He had no idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I explained the game good enough.  
> This story is heavily inspired by Daesung&Seungri on Intimate Note because I can't forget that show, it's so cute ^^  
> Also, I just love Daeri because they are adorable. I really wanted to write a kissing game fic but spin-the-bottle is kinda boring...  
> I don't know, I had fun while writing it!  
> I'm sorry for the stupid title and the stupid pun, I couldn't stop myself...


	2. One Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the kissing game night, Daesung and Seungri are awkward once again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second and last chapter, I hope you'll enjoy ^^
> 
> (I'm sorry that it took me so long, I wrote this chapter a few weeks ago but I never got around to proofread and upload it...)

It had been suspicious that none of the other had mentioned anything about the night. Well, he thought, maybe their visit at president Yang's office had erased all memories. It had been scary after all. He still didn't know what exactly Seungri told him and what they did wrong in the first place. Or when Seungri told him since he hadn't seen him write a text or anything.

Their president had just stared them down, he had not said a word. Then, when he finally spoke, he just said that he was disappointed and they should think about their behaviour. 

Although Daesung was convinced he hadn't actually done anything wrong, he still felt terribly guilty. After almost 10 years he was still as scared as ever of their president.

They hadn't spoken afterwards, everybody just went home.

A week went by without a mention. This morning he got his confirmation that this whole fiasco was thought up by their hyungs and not just the spawn of unfortunate circumstances with a ton of bad luck and maybe some repressed dreams.

The gist of their talk had been that they felt guilty, which they obviously should, and that they wanted to fix this, which they obviously shouldn't. 

Top had also been part of the plan, but halfway through he had changed his mind, telling Seungri to deal out the cards instead of Jiyong, who had done it all the time before. That should have been a big evidence as well but yeah. 

He hadn't been able to listen to what their new plan was, because their plane was ready to be boarded and he had to hurry up so he wouldn't be caught eavesdropping.

They had a concert the next day, so they all had to fly together. He got nervous when Jiyong and Taeyang sat together on the airplane and kept on whispering together. 

Daesung stole glances at Seungri but he seemed unaware of their hyungs' suspicious behaviour, completely relaxed and dosing in his seat.

Daesung had expected something to happen but he still wasn't prepared when it did. He knew Jiyong and Taeyang were no angels, but now they overdid it. Sometimes he hated them with all his might.

They reached their hotel late in the evening and there seemed to be a problem with the rooms. Normally they would all get their own room, they all needed some privacy. But today there were only 3 rooms for the five of them. Did they think it would be less suspicious if 2 other people had to share a room as well?

Jiyong decided in an instant that it shouldn’t be a problem and that he would share with Taeyang and that the two maknaes should share as well. Nobody complained. What kind of reason would they have? So they both ended up in a room together, all alone. 

They hardly spoke a word the first night, they both spend the evening somewhere else and went to bed late, trying to avoid each other. None of them suggested that one could still sleep somewhere else or that they could avoid sharing a bed. They were too far into denial to acknowledge the fact that their relationship wasn't like always.

In the morning, at around 6 am, Daesimg woke up and was close to freaking out. It is not good for his heart when a close-up of a sleeping Seungri is the first thing he sees. Their bodies were turned towards each other and Seungri had half left his side of the bed and lied in the middle, his head partially on Daesung's pillow. 

His features looked soft in the early morning light, he looked young, cute and innocent. A strand of his pale blonde hair had fallen over his eyes, Daesung felt the urge to brush the hair out of his face. Maybe let his hand linger…

He had pulled himself together and almost fell out of bed in his attempt to get as far away from Seungri as possible before he did something he might regret. He had hurried up to get dressed and left their hotel room.

Seungri had woken up in an empty bed.

They continued to avoid each other during their sound check and later backstage. 

The concert was a success. On the stage they weren’t awkward, they both were too high to care about silly stuff like unfortunate games. Daesung felt giddy when Seungri smiled at him, talked too much, actually called him sexy Daesung, on stage, for everyone to hear. Their hyungs had watched them like hawks…

Afterwards, when the excitement was over, when there's this mixture of happiness and this subtle feeling of emptiness and sadness that always comes after an incredible night in front of thousands of fans; afterwards he tries to convince himself that he's only imagining things, in reality there are no quick side glances and Seungri didn't mean anything with his words on stage, he just tried to be funny and make the fans happy, it's the same thing every time and every time Daesung's heart bleeds.

Daesung has never talked with anyone about his feelings, it's his own burden to carry. He won't trouble anyone with his problems.

There was no after-party that night and Daesung wasn't in the mood to go to a club. He'd just go to sleep early, continuing to avoid Seungri. His plan was doomed to fail. 

Daesung was the first one to reach their hotel, he was convinced that Seungri would go to sleep late again, he had been so full of energy at the concert, all hyper and bouncy; he would probably go to one of the many clubs, have his fun and maybe show off more of his DJ-ing abilities. 

Daesung opened the door and was welcomed by a dark and silent hotel room. It's not like Daesung didn’t like the attention, the excited atmosphere and screaming fans that a concert comes with, he loves nothing more, but he needs to have some time for himself after a long day, to recharge his batteries and to just relax.

He was glad he could just take a shower and then fall into bed, not having to deal with any awkwardness, he would be asleep when Seungri would enter the room and in the morning he would be the first one to leave again. Like this, he might survive this stupid room arrangement. Just one more night, tomorrow night they'll already fly back to Korea. 

After a hot shower Daesung stood in front of the mirror of the luxurious hotel room, just a towel around his hips, his toothbrush in his hands. As soon as he heard a rattle at the hotel room door, followed by the sound of it being opened, he froze. That could only be one person, why the hell was he already back? Couldn't he have waited at least a few minutes more?

Daesung had no idea how to react, he stared at the bathroom door, he should probably lock it, that would definitely be a good decision. 

He didn't move a muscle, even when the door was opened slowly, he didn't move... Seungri didn't even bother to knock, why did he always have to be so inconsiderate? Couldn't he just think certain actions through?

When Seungri noticed him, he froze as well, at least his body did. His eyes slowly wandered down Daesung's naked chest to his stomach and lower. Then his eyes wandered up again to meet Daesung's eyes. 

This was far from the first time that Seungri saw him half naked but it seemed different. There was a kind of electricity in the air. His brain helpfully provided him with the memory of Seungri saying he was jealous of his body. He shouldn't be jealous, Daesung wanted Seungri's feelings to be of a different nature...

“Did you take a shower?” Seungri asked him.

“Yes. What about you? Did you take a shower?”

“No, not yet.”

“Ah, okay.”

Seungri left and closed the door with a soft thud.

Left alone in the bathroom, Daesung inhaled deeply and slowly exhaled to calm himself. Then he tried to empty his mind and just concentrate on the mechanic movements of his hands, holding the toothbrush, brushing his teeth. This had not been awkward at all. There was nothing weird between them.

He couldn't get dressed in the bathroom because he had forgotten to bring his sleeping clothes. Normally he preferred to sleep naked, but that was out of the question tonight, for obvious reasons.

So Daesung wrapped his towel tighter around his hips and left the bathroom; his heart rate was unreasonably high. 

Seungri looked up from his place on their shared bed, he had turned on the small lamp on his bedside table, it was the only source of light and it bathed him in a soft golden light.

He stood up and they walked past each other without a word, Seungri vanished into the bathroom.

Daesung lied down with his face towards the window, he listened to the soft sounds Seungri made in the bathroom, a clang here, a rattle there, the shower was turned on and the patter of water put his mind at ease.

After some time when he felt dozy, he heard the door open and Seungri tiptoed towards the bed. Daesung kept his eyes closed. He felt the bed move and he was wide awake again when Seungri turned off the lights.

They both lied in bed without moving once, nobody turned from one side to the other, no one readjusted their pillow or blanket. Daesung felt too weird, he didn't dare to move, but sooner or later he'd had to since his arm was falling asleep. That was the only part of him that was anywhere near sleep.

“Hyung?”

Daesung lied still, trying hard to breathe evenly.

“Are you still awake, hyung?”

He still didn't answer. What should he answer anyway?

“I know you are. Can't we just forget what happened? It would make things easier.”

That did hurt, a painful stab in his already beaten heart. So Seungri wanted to just forget everything.

“I know how you feel you know...”

He knew how he felt? Daesung was pretty sure that that was far from the truth, Seungri wouldn't just lie next to him, trying to mend their broken relationship if he knew the kind of thoughts Daesung's had about him. Seungri moaning under him was part of them far too often.

“But we can fix this somehow, I don't want to go back to the relationship we had years ago… Say something, hyung.”

Daesung has to fight the urge to just press a hand on Seungri's mouth to shut him up. Couldn't he just fall asleep? This whole thing was far worse than Seungri imagined it to be. Daesung just wasn't able to forget what happened, yet. And the last thing he wanted to do was to talk about it.

“Hyung! Daesungie hyung.” He could feel Seungri sitting up next to him, looking at his back.

He had to compose himself when he felt a finger poke his ribs, he wished Seungri would stop before he lost his control. Why did he like such an annoying person in the first place? This was not cute at all. 

Seungri poked him again.

“Oppa!” He said in this fake coy, cutesy way of his, “Talk to me, oppa!”

Daesung sat up straight, he turned around and pushed Seungri's chest, with the result that he lied flat on his back with Daesung face hovering over his, far too close. Seungri looked at him with wide eyes, obviously surprised by his sudden movement.

“You know nothing, Seungri. You have no idea what you're talking about, you're seriously driving me crazy!”

Seungri just gaped at him, his mouth hanging slightly open. Daesung's hand was still on his chest, holding him down although he didn't even try to move. He should probably move his hand but it felt too good on Seungri's chest. And Daesung wasn't done, yet. It was like a dam had broken, he couldn't hide his feelings in front of himself or Seungri anymore. He should shut his mouth, but now that he had started...

“You know how terrible I felt that day last week; terrible because I enjoyed it, okay? I enjoyed every second and I resent myself for that. How can I feel like that? And then you walked around with that stupid hickey and the one you made is still freaking visible.”

“It is?”

“Yes, it is. I just cover it up because I have some sort of decency and I don't show it to the whole world.”

“You know, you could have cooled the bruise, it would have made it disappear faster.” 

He's gonna slap him. “I did actually.”

Seungri looked down and swallowed loudly.

“But it didn't help at all.”

Seungri looked up again and smirked at him.

“That's not even my point! I'm trying to tell you that I'm in love with you, god damn it. And it's driving me insane!” He knew his words were nothing but the truth, he had had a hard time to admit it to himself and now to say them out loud, it felt good, it felt liberating. 

'You're.... oh....” 

“Yes, Seungri, oh.”

“Do you want to kiss me again? I want you to kiss me since I like you too, hyung.”

What? Did he get that right? How could Seungri just state it that simply while he himself was spluttering and stumbling around his words.

“Start with kissing... We already are in a bed...” Seungri smirked again.

Daesung gulped, this night was not going like he imagined it at all. Not that he minded. He probably should mind, he couldn't just kiss and… do other stuff with his dongsaeng, but Seungri was there, right here, under him; he could feel his chest move under his right hand every time he breathed. And, more importantly, Seungri wanted this too.

“Yeah, well, I already saw your naked, wet body today”, Daesung did not blush at Seungri's words, definitely not, “I wouldn't mind seeing it again.” He's definitely gonna slap him, later. But first, he was going to wash that stupid, still visible smirk from his face.

He leaned down, hovering close to Seungri, he felt his breath against his lips again. But this time the situation was entirely different. They were alone, it was dark in their room, they were lying on a bed and there were no stupid hyungs watching them. And they both knew the other one was okay with this. 

Daesung cupped Seungri's face with his left hand, his right hand still resting on his chest. They were looking into each other eyes, there was no ashamed looking away, only a glance here and there at the other one's lips.

He couldn't help but smile at the impatient sigh Seungri let out, finally he leaned down and pressed his lips on Seungri's. The kiss didn't stay chaste for long. Seungri willingly opened his mouth to the press of Daesung's tongue, they were finally getting their French kiss. 

Kissing Seungri like this, being able to touch him, it made him feel fully awake and alive, he felt every movement, every glide of their tongues, with a sharp intensity.

It didn't take them long to get their shirts off; Daesung wanted to savour the moment, but he was just as impatient as Seungri, they had waited for this too long. Seungri spread his legs and wrapped them around Daesung to get him closer, their bodies flush.

He loved the feeling of Seungri's naked skin against his, Seungri's hands touching his chest, his back, admiring his muscles. His own lips against Seungri's neck, down to his chest.

Their boxer shorts followed shortly after their shirts; since they hadn't turned on any lights, Daesung couldn't see and admire all the details of Seungri's face and body. But this way he was able to concentrate on the feeling of Seungri's skin under his hand, the lean muscles of his stomach, the nice curve of his ass. 

“Let me, hyung.”

Seungri wrapped a hand around them both, Daesung moaning over him, moving his hips in time with Seungri.

Suddenly Seungri shifted under him, he heard a drawer being opened and then Seungri already had his hands back on him. They felt cool and wet now and it was perfect, the way they were gliding against each other with Seungri's hand guiding them. He was not gonna question the fact that Seungri had lube in his bedside table.

Seungri seemed to know what he was doing. Had he done this before with a guy? Or was it just due to his confidence?

Well, he wouldn’t ask him now. It would probably ruin the moment and Seungri's hand felt so good around him.

Daesung had always imagined Seungri to be loud in bed and he wasn't disappointed. He was rather glad that their hotel had good insulation, it should have since it was an expensive one.

They moaned into each other mouths between sloppy kisses and Seungri increased the pace of his hand. Daesung knew he wouldn’t last much longer. He buried his face in Seungri's neck when he came, Seungri followed right behind him. 

He collapsed half on Seungri before he rolled off of him. They were both breathing heavy. 

One of them had to stand up and at least try to clean them up and of course it was Daesung. He got up and went to the bathroom to get a towel, he quickly cleaned himself and then went back to Seungri who already had his eyes closed and seemed ready to dose off any second.

“Seungri, you should at least get this mess off of you.”

“Mmmhh... you can do it for me, hyung.”

Daesung sighed. 

It was another kind of intimacy to wipe somebody’s naked body clean.

When Seungri was more or less clean as well, Daesung lied down next to him. Seungri immediately wiggled closer, right into his arms, his back against Daesung's chest. Daesung smiled in his neck and pulled him closer. Seungri sighed happily, it didn't take either of them long to fall asleep.

 

In the morning he woke up dazed and disorientated, another body was pressed to his tightly and he had someone’s hair in his mouth. When he remembered everything, he opened his eyes wide in shock and stared at the pretty side profile of a fast asleep Seungri in his arms. He didn't even care about the hair in his mouth anymore, although he still removed it.

His brain started to work again after the first shock and with that the panic came. He was scared that they'd be awkward again, maybe even worse than before they had sex.

What if Seungri would regret everything? What was he gonna do? Now, after what happened last night, he was even less able to ever forget what happened or ignore his feelings.

His thoughts started to run until he was almost convinced that Seungri hated him now, he thought about the way they would be from now on, he imagined every little, stupid scenario, even more awkwardness when they had to work together. 

He was seconds away from jumping up and running out of the room when he felt Seungri stir in his arms. Daesung froze ones more, it seemed to become a habit to freeze in Seungri's presence.

Seungri turned around to face him, he squinted at him and blinked with his eyes slowly, looking confused and still half asleep.

“Hyung?”

“Yes?” Daesung anxiously waited for Seungri's next words, his inevitable rejection.

Seungri leaned forward instead, he pressed a quick peck against Daesung's lips and turned around again and fell back to sleep.

Daesung relaxed and smiled to himself, he hugged Seungri tighter and closed his eyes again.

The second time, they both woke up, they were a little bit awkward with each other but they didn't mind much. They seemed to have a silent agreement to not talk about their relationship yet, they could do that later, could define things later. For now they just shared some lazy morning kisses and then decided to go to the training room together. They met Taeyang there, who seemed to be surprised but happy to see them together.

Later, when they went to eat breakfast, they met all the others. It was obvious that Taeyang had already talked to the others, they grinned at them when they entered the room together and kept on smiling and watching them when they sat down. What they couldn't know was that after their training Seungri had pulled him into the shower. Daesung had had no problem with that; a wet Seungri on his knees in front of him was the opposite of a problem.

Daesung felt gleeful about their hyungs happy faces. He was pretty sure that they had no idea what really had happened in their hotel room and that was just as it should be. He was pretty sure that this had not been their plan at all. At least he hopes so, because that would be all kinds of messed up.

 

Exhausted after their second concert, they sat together on the flight back home, whispering together.

“After all, I am glad that we kept losing during Uno.”

“Yeah. It's good that Jiyong is good with card tricks.”

“Mmh... Wait, you knew?”

“Hyung, I'm not stupid. At some point it just couldn't have been more obvious.”

“Oh, I hadn't been sure until I heard them talk about it.”

“You know what would be the best revenge? Just tell them what I did this morning.”

“Ah... okay, we'll see... I still have one question though.”

“What is it?”

“What the hell did you tell our president that he immediately called Jiyong and went all scary on us?”

Seungri laughed. “I didn't tell him anything. He owed me a favour.”

“President Yang owed you a favour? For what?”

“I need to keep some secrets, hyung. But he did tell me if I ever had a serious problem he would help me out of it once.”

“And you used your favour to avoid French kissing me?”

Seungri's only answer was a glare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this story, I hope you liked it :)


End file.
